gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Elementals
Elementals are a species of monsters which reside in the Five Cities. Origin Elementals were created by a tribe of Dream Demons called the Company of the Mind, which excluded B.L.I.S.S. They wanted revenge on humans, but it was rule that they couldn't go and do it themselves, and they were too lazy to do so as well. So they put down what they had, and found themselves stuck with earth, fire, air, and water. A dream demon named Fantasia suggested making monsters out of these elements, but the leader didn't think this was a good idea, because there were already shapeshifters. Fantasia corrected him, saying that these creatures could control their elements, instead of turn into monsters of that element. The Company of the Mind went with this, and Fantasia is known for creating Elementals. Transformation All Elementals look and think they are human beings, and show no signs of having control over an element. However, when this Elemental turns fourteen, they will find that they can bend and create water, fire, earth, or air at will, depending on what kind of Elemental they are. In addition, this Elemental has immunity to the element they are in control of. About a day or two after the Elemental realizes they have powers, they will recieve a vision from Fantasia, telling them about their true history, and their purpose. They are then ordered to use their powers for destruction of humans, and all of the suffering humans have put supernatural creatures through. This normally horrifies the Elemental, and the majority of them refuse to cooperate with the Company of the Mind, even though a few of them do. Where You Can Find One Elementals are very tricky to find, as four of the Five Cities are 'element cities'. *If you'd like to find a water elemental, you will have to go to Siren Falls, Hawaii. *If you're looking for a fire elemental, your best option is Flame Falls, Texas. *If you want to meet an earth elemental, Gravity Falls, Oregon is your only option. *Finally, if you'd like to encounter an air elemental, go to Windy Falls, Alaska. Appearance Elementals look exactly like humans, and one will not be able to find an elemental unless you see them use their powers. From there, their appearances differ. Known Elementals 'Water' *Tide Hamming *Lewis Tuckerman 'Fire' *Sapphire Carson *Jason Payne 'Earth' *Drew Greer 'Air' *None yet! Powers/Abilities *Elementals can control one of the four elements: fire, earth, air, and water. *Elementals look exactly like humans. *Elementals get their powers when they turn fourteen. *Elementals are immune to the element they control. *It is impossible to tell is someone is an Elemental just by looking at them. *Elementals were created by the Company of the Mind. *Elementals do not take orders, but the Company of the Mind doesn't realize this. *Elementals have personalities of humans. Trivia *Elementals are distantly related to shapeshifters. *The Dreamscapes of Elementals look like the element they control. Gallery Air Elemental Eye.jpg|An Air Elemental's Eye Fire Elemental Eye.jpg|A Fire Elemental's Eye Earth Elemental Eye.jpg|An Earth Elemental's Eye Water Elemental Eye.jpg|A Water Elemental's Eye Category:Species Category:Supernatural Species Category:Gravity Falls Species Category:Windy Falls Species Category:Siren Falls Species Category:Flame Falls Species